Come Back Nina
by EClarefan4ever
Summary: Nina is in England and she misses her friends back home. After she gets an offer to go on tour with them will she go or stay with everyone in Anubis house? Co-written story with samcabral.. and it's rated T cuz idk the real rating
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV

I'm sitting in my room that I share with Amber. I really miss my best friends back home, Carlos, Kendall, Logan and most importantly James, who was more my boyfriend then Best friend. I also miss Gustavo yelling at me and the others to stop fooling around and sing. I still remember that day two months ago when I left LA to come to England.

*flashback*

"Neens, I'm really gonna miss you. We all are" said my one of my best friends, Carlos while hugging me goodbye.

"thanks Carlos, I'm really gonna miss you too" I hugged him back and we were both crying. When we let go Logan came over

"Nina, I'm really gonna miss you. But I hope you have fun and get a wonderful education"

We hugged and I said "thanks Logan and I do hope I get a good education or it would be awful that I'm leaving LA for nothing" After that Kendall came over.

"Bye Nina, have a safe trip and if anyone hurts you call me and I'll be there in a heartbeat" we hugged

"bye Kendall, take care of Katie and okay I'll remember that" Katie came over to me and hugged me and said "bye Neens, I'll see you when you get back"

"bye Katie, take care and call me when Knight Managements makes its big debut" she smiled and nodded and let me talk to Mama Knight "thank you so much for being the mother figure I always wanted"

She hugged me and said "its not problem, have fun in England and remember you can always call me" I smiled and said "thanks, I'll call you when I get there"

Next was Kelly and Gustavo "Take care Nina, Hopefully you come back soon" I smiled at Kelly then Gustavo said "Nina always remember your spot in Big Time Rush is always here, you were always my favorite Dog"

"Thanks Kelly and Gustavo thanks for everything" Next was my boyfriend James. We stood there looking at each other.

I was the first to speak "James I'm really gonna miss you" I hugged him and he said "I have a surprise for you" I stood there confused and then he started singing.

(James)

Wait a minute before you tell me anything

How was your day?

'Cause I been missing

(Kendall)

You by my side, yeah

(James)

Did I awake you out of your dream?

I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep

(Kendall)

You calm me down

There's something about the sound of your voice

(Carlos)

I, I, I, I never, never, never

(All)

As far away as it may seem no

(Carlos)

Soon we'll be together

(James)

We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo

It's just one thing that I gotta do

(all)

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone

Hello, tuck you in every night

(James)

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

(all)

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah

(Logan)

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(all)

Girl, I'll be thinking about you

(Logan)

worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(all)

Girl, I'll be thinking about you

(Logan)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls

That know my name

But don't you worry, no

(Kendall)

'Cause you have my heart

(Logan)

It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city

Just get up and go

(Kendall)

The show must go on

So I need you to be strong

(Carlos)

I, I, I, I never, never, never

(All)

As far away as it may seem

(James)

No Never

(Carlos)

Soon we'll be together

(Logan)

We'll pick up right where we left off

(James)

Paris, London, Tokyo

It's just one thing that I gotta do

(all)

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone

Hello, tuck you in every night

(James)

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

(all)

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah

(Logan)

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(James)

Worldwide

(Logan)

worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(all)

Girl, I'll be thinking about you

(Carlos)

Whoa, wherever the wind blows me

You're still the one and only girl on my mind

(James)

No, there ain't no one better

(Logan)

Worldwide

(James)

So always remember

(Logan)

Worldwide

(James)

Always remember, girl, you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo

It's just one thing that I gotta do

(All)

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone

Hello, tuck you in every night

(James)

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

(all)

Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah

(Logan)

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(all)

Girl, I'll be thinking about you

(Logan)

worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(all)

Girl, I'll be thinking about you

(James)

Worldwide

(Logan)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls

That know my name

But don't you worry

(all)

'Cause you have my heart

The song was over I and I jumped into James' arms and kissed him and said "I'm gonna miss you so much" and continued to cry until it was time for my flight.

*flashback over*

Just as I realized I was crying Amber came into our room and said "Nina why are you crying?"

I said "oh just thinking about my friends back at home" she smiled and said "well call them if you miss them so much, or I can get Fabian to cheer you up"

"Amber that's a great idea, and Fabian? Why him?"

"I know and because you like him, DUH" she had a smile on her face like she just figured out a calculus problem.

I really hated to burst her bubble but I said "um amber, I don't like him. I'm still in love with the ex boyfriend"

Her smile dropped and she said "what happened between you guys"

"we agreed long distance wouldn't work out, but when I go back to America we're gonna be together again"

"well you should call all your friends, I'll be downstairs if you need me" with that she walked out of the room and I picked up my phone and called Kendall.

I waited and on the third ring I heard _"hello?"_

"_heyyyyy Kendall, miss me?"_

"_Nina! Yes we all do! How are you, how's England? Oh your on speaker now"_

"_heyy Nina" _came from Logan, and Carlos

"_Oh Kendall, Hey Logan, Carlos, where's James and I'm great, England is AMAZING"_

"_Oh James went to get a smoothie"_ answered Logan

"_oh okay, so Logan how is Camille doing? Kendall how are Jo and Katie doing? Oh and Carlos how is the corndog thing going?"_

"_Camille is doing great, she's at an audition right now"_

"_Katie is good, she really misses you and Jo is in the middle of filming an episode of New Town high right now" _

"_The Corndog thing is still growing"_

"_Guys who are you talking to" _asked James before I could respond to everyone

"_hey James! Oh and Logan tell me if she gets the roll and Kendall tell Katie I miss her too and I saw the last episode tell her she's still an amazing actress, Oh and Carlos you really need to stop with the corndog thing, its unhealthy"_

"_Nina! When did you call! I miss you so much!"_

"_I missed you too James and like a little while ago"_

"_So Nina, we all have a question for you"_

"_okay"_

"_why are you calling at 9pm there?" _asked Kendall

"_I didn't look at the time and I really missed you guys and my room-mate Amber thought since I missed you I should call"_

"_Only you wouldn't look at the time before calling and does she know?"_ said/asked Carlos

"_No one here knows, I was gonna keep it a secret."_

"_Oh okay, Oh Gustavo just texted me. We have rehearsal, I'll call you later"_ said James

"_okay by guys, talk to you later and tell Gustavo And Kelly I miss them"_

"_will do, bye Nina!"_ all of them said and then hung up


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: This chapter was written by my friend Samcabral**

2 weeks later

Nina's POV

I was sitting in my room with Amber when we heard a knock on the door. "Come in " I said

"Nina there's a phone call for you from some lady named Kelly?" Fabian replied with a sheer look of confusion on his face.

"KELLY!" I squealed and pushed past Fabian to the phone.

"Kelly! Ohmigosh I've missed you so much!" I yelled into the phone.

"I know Neens I have missed you too but me and Gustavo have something important to talk to you about"

And before I could reply I heard shuffling on the other end then Gustavo's booming voice filled my ears. "Now Nina, BTR I going on a European tour and we were wonderin if you'd like to join us?"

"Uh duh! OMG 100 percent yes!" I squealed immediate.. Then I though of Amber. "But I have to talk to my roommate first"

"Ok well you better hurry. Your flight is tomorrow and the limo will pick you up at 9am"

Before I could complain about how early it was I heard a dial tone. I sighed. Leave it to Gustavo to hang up on someone.

Slowly I made my way back to my room. "There you are Neens. What did she want?" Amber asked with a innocent look on he face.

"Umm well Amber, my grandmother is sick and needs me home.." I lied. But once I saw her face drop I quickly added "But only for a few weeks I'll be back" I smiled sweetly.

Her round face light up immediately. "Well as long as you come back.. here I'll help you pack"

THE NEXT DAY

James POV

Today Nina was coming back and I was so excited. When she left we promised each other we'd wait for each other and hopefully we can continue our relationship where we left off.

"Hey James can you help me run some lines?" Camille breaking me from my thoughts. I really didn't want to but Logan liked her and he'd kill me if I was rude to her.

"Sure why not"

"YAY! Thanks James!" Camille squealed. "Turn to page 6"

So I did and she began, Julie-"Scott why wont you kiss me?"

Scott-"Oh Julie, you know I want to but its wrong.. you could get hurt"

Julie-"I know.. how about one last kiss?" *Smirks*

Scott-*Smiles*"I like that idea" And we both leaned in to kiss. Once our lips touched the door opened but we didn't notice.

"Hey guys! I'm bac-" we heard a girls voice say.

I broke the kiss and my I almost died. It was Nina. "Nina. I can explain. Its not wh-" I tried to explain.

"No! James. Don't. I guess you just couldn't wait for me could you?" Nina cried, I hated seeing her cry. "I.. I hate you James!" and she ran out.

I wanted to go after her but m legs were glued to the floor as I ran my hand shakily through my hair.

Nina's POV

I was so excited to go home! I missed everyone... especially James. I hope we can pick up our relationship from when I left.

Once we got to Palm Woods I ran inside and ran to room . "Hey guys! I'm bac-" and what I saw brought tears to my eyes.

James and Camille kissing.

James jaw dropped. "Nina. I can explain. Its not wh-" He tired to explain.

"No! James. Don't. I guess you just couldn't wait for me could you?" I said chocking back tears but it was useless as I let them fall.

"I...I hate you James" I managed to say as I ran out of the apartment not stopping until I got to the pool.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV

When I got to the pool I saw Logan sitting on a chair reading a book. Next to him was Kendall and then Carlos was in the pool "LOGAN! KENDALL! CARLOS!"

All of them looked up and saw me. They all immediately ran to me "Nina! Oh my god! you're here!" yelled Carlos who just jumped out of the pool.

"Neens, why are you crying?" asked Logan "Nina, who made you cry. I'll beat them up, no one makes one of my best friends cry" said Kendall

"well it was James" I was about to continue but James ran in and said "Nina, it wasn't what it looked like!"

"Oh is that your excuse. How about I tell Logan what happened! Do you think he's going to be happy you were kissing HIS GIRLFRIEND! How would you like it if I made out with Carlos or Logan or Kendall? And you know what, Thanks for lying to me and wasting my time!" when I was done yelling at James Logan was the first to talk

"you kissed Camille? Nina please tell me that was a figure of speech" I shook my head no and he said "James! How could you! You just broke Nina's Heart! And you're the one that said you'll wait for her"

"wait your not mad about me kissing Camille?"

"I am, but Nina's more important right now"

"Awe Logan, I'm sorry I just yelled that out. I didn't mean to tell you that this way. I was just really mad. Oh well I should call Gustavo and tell him I changed my mind, sorry guys I'm going back to England"

"Nina don't go back" yelled Carlos

"Please Nina we need you back in the band! And we all missed you to much while you were gone" said Kendall

"It's okay Nina and Please don't leave again. You're one of my best friends" said Logan

"Nina, I love you please don't go. The thing you saw isn't what you thought it was" said James.

"I'm sorry guys, but I cant. In England I have a guy that really likes me and I know he wont cheat on me. Oh and James before you say I cheated on you, I didn't I told Amber to tell him I had a loving boyfriend back home.. Well I guess I was wrong" with that I left and called Kelly.

"_hello Nina, how was your flight back?"_

"_It was great but can you get me a ticket back to England?"_

"_why, I thought you were coming on tour with us?"_

"_James was kissing Camille and I thought he was going to wait for me and I can't be around him right now"_

"_Okay sweetie, I got you 2 tickets. Gustavo said you could take a dog with you so that you have someone there that understands what's going on"_

"_thanks Kelly, tell Gustavo I said thanks too"_

"_Your welcome Nina and remember I'm always a phone call away, I'll even come to England if you need me"_

"_Kelly you're the best, I'm going to talk to Kendall about who should come with me"_

"_Okay bye and just text me about who your taking. Oh and your flight is in 3hours so decide fast and get to the airport ASAP"_

"_okay thanks again Kelly, Bye"_

I walked back to the pool and said "Logan, Kendall, Carlos which one of you wants to come with me to England? Well you'll be with me until the tour starts" they all looked at each other.

"well I think we all want to go, who do you think should go?" said Logan

"well I need someone to help me get over this heartbreak" I wiped away the tears the keep falling

"Kendall should go, he's known you the longest. And your practically a sister to him" said Carlos. I smiled at him because he knows that I kinda wanted Kendall to come

"I'll go if you truly want me to. And if its okay with Logan and Carlos" I smiled at how He really cares if they mind if he goes.

"it's okay with us, see you guys in a week" they said at the same time

We went up to the apartment where Kendall told his mom what happened and she agreed that he could come and then I helped him pack.

The only downside is he shares a room with James and he is in their room right now. I ignored him and grabbed Kendall's Hockey bag

"Okay so well Kendall there are a few things you need to know" He looked at me and said "okay then tell me"

"okay well Victor is like the person who watches us. He has a "it's 10o'clock and you have 5 minutes precisely until I want to hear a pin drop" speech every night" I started laughing after I said that

"wow, he sounds super fun" Kendall started laughing

"Oh and he makes Gustavo seem like the nicest man in this world" Kendall then started laughing and after he finished I said "Oh then there Trudy, she's the house mother"

"House Mother?" he gave me a confused look so I said "she's the mother figure of the house, she cooks, cleans and is always there if you need anything"

"Oh well how's her cooking? And please tell me she's nicer then this Victor guy"

"Her cooking is the best and she's super nice, she's even nicer then Kelly"

"wow I didn't know anyone was nicer then Kelly? Well she can be the Kelly of England and Victor can be the Gustavo of England"

I started laughing and said "Now there's also Amber, she's my roommate, she's blonde and has a lot of blonde moments but she's smart when needed to be. Then there's Mara, she's really smart her roommate is Patricia who is a gothic girl. Then there Jerome his roommate is Alfie, their both pranksters, so we're gonna have to prank them to show that we're the prank king and queen. Oh then there's Mick he's really good at sports and his roommate is Fabian he's the first friend I had there and he likes me"

"they seem like an unusual bunch, and YES! We'll plan after I meet them. And Fabian, I'm gonna have to meet him before he can like you" I smiled at the last comment

Just then James said "wait when are you meeting these people and why are you guys packing Kendall's things?"

"He's coming to England with me and then when you guys come to England for your tour he's going and I'm staying"

James frowned and said "let me explain" I shook my head and said "Kendall your all packed now we have to get to the airport"

"Okay Nina, bye James" with that we walked out of the room, Kendall went over to his mother and said bye, after that we said bye to the other guys and we left for the airport

Hours Later

Kendall and I just got off the plane an hour ago and now we're on the train which is about to come to our stop. "hey Kendall are you excited to meet the people I've been with for like the past 3 months?"

"yeah, I wanna make sure your safe here with these British people"

I laughed and said "I'm gonna listen to my Ipod for a little while, Tap me if you need my attention"

After about ten minutes of listening to my Ipod I started singing That's the way I loved you by Taylor Swift

He is sensible and so incredible  
>And all my single friends are jealous<br>He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better<br>He opens up my door and I get into his car  
>And he says you look beautiful tonight<br>And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name<br>You're so in love that you act insane  
>And that's the way I loved you<br>Breakin' down and coming undone  
>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<p>

He respects my space  
>And never makes me wait<br>And he calls exactly when he says he will  
>He's close to my mother<br>Talks business with my father  
>He's charming and endearing<br>And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name<br>You're so in love that you act insane  
>And that's the way I loved you<br>Breakin' down and coming undone  
>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<p>

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
>And my heart's not breaking<br>Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
>And you were wild and crazy<br>Just so frustrating intoxicating  
>Complicated, got away by some mistake and now<p>

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
>It's 2am and I'm cursing your name<br>I'm so in love that I acted insane  
>And that's the way I loved you<br>Breaking down and coming undone  
>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you oh, oh<p>

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
>Never knew I could feel that much<br>And that's the way I loved you

Just then Kendall tapped my shoulder and said "wow Neens you still sing"

I laughed and said "Well I kinda was a singer, I don't think I ever actually stopped singing all together, just in public. Oh and the train just stopped and I already called a taxi so come on"

When we got outside I saw the same taxi driver that picked me up on my first day, I walked up to him and he said "Nina, it's so nice to see you again. May I take your bags to put in the trunk?"

"Hi, you too and go ahead. Oh and this is my friend Kendall"

"Nice to meet you Kendall" we all go into the Taxi and he said "Anubis house again?"

"Yeah I'm still in Anubis" with that we drove off, about 10 minutes later of mindless talking we got there "I'll bring your bags around" I watched Kendall look around just like I did.

"Kendall, welcome to Hogwarts" he looked at me and smiled and then we noticed the driver was walking away and we chased him on the way we ran into Fabian and Patricia again "hey guys, I feel like I'm starting school all over again. I'll see you at the house"

Kendall gave the man a tip and we walked in Anubis house where Trudy ran up to me and hugged me "Sweetie, I missed you so much, and it's only been two days"

"Hello Trudy, I missed you too and this is my friend Kendall. I do believe Kelly called you to tell you he was coming"

"Hello Kendall, nice to meet you and yes Kelly called and I promise not to tell anyone that your both famous" and she winked at me

"thank you SO much Trudy" and I hugged her "is he rooming with Mick and Fabian?"

"Yes he is, I didn't think he wanted to be in all of Jerome and Alfie's pranks the whole week he was here"

Kendall and I laughed and he said "well Trudy, to be honest at the Palm Woods we were the King and Queen of pranks"

Just then Amber came in and saw me and she said "Ohmigosh! Nina your back! I missed you SO much. Oh so Alfie asked me out then Jerome took the picture from a few years ago and put it all over the school, again!"

"Amber I missed you too! And did you say yes? And he's such a jerk, Kendall we're getting payback on Jerome… Oh Amber meet Kendall, Kendal meet Amber"

"Hi Kendall, and Yes we're going to the mall next weekend and you getting back at Jerome?"

"Hey Amber, and Okay Nina and Yes us getting back at Jerome. Back at the pal- I mean Minnesota we were the King and Queen of pranks" Amber's face lit up.

She then said "Oh Nina, is this your boyfriend that you were talking about?"

I started tearing up so Kendall said "No I'm not her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was James but she saw him kissing Camille and yeah they're not together anymore"

"AWE Nina!" Amber then hugged me and I said "Thanks Amber, I have to bring Kendall to Mick and Fabian's room, I'll talk to you later though"

I then took Kendall's arm and we walked to Mick and Fabian's room. When we got there I knocked on the door. Mick answered and I told him that Kendall was staying there for the week and he said "that explains why Trudy had me set up an extra bed in here"

"Yeah well Mick this is Kendall, Kendall this is Mick"

"hey Mate, so how do you know Nina?"

"hey Mick, I we're best friends along 2 maybe three people"

"Cool. Oh why maybe?"

"Oh well our third best friend was my boyfriend and I caught him cheating on me, which reminds me Kendall I have to teach you the song that I'm singing for my uncle next week"

"Uh what song again?" Kendall can be so clueless sometimes so I sent him a text that said _"Oh I forgot to tell you since I'm not singing with you guys Gustavo asked me to open for you next week and I'm singing a song to James and then I'm leaving the band for good"_

"WHAT! For good, Nina don't be serious! We need you to come back! Gustavo, Kelly, Katie, Logan, Carlos, James, and Me will miss you to much!"

"Umm, Kendall can we take this to my room, please" I said looking at Mick who was now grabbing his soccer ball

"Uh, yeah sure" we then walked up to my room and since Amber wasn't in there Kendall said "Please Nina, BTR is NOTHING without you! How are we going to do "I know you know" without you? And you're the inspiration for 'worldwide' and think Gustavo only liked you and me, you convince him to take all of us. To be honest I was about to walk out that door"

"Fine, I just want an explanation from BOTH James and Camille. But Camille has to do it first"

"Okay well we'll do it before the concert"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, i'm really sorry i haven't updated any of my stories for a little over a year but my life has been pretty hectic and at one point i was so busy i forgot I had stories on here that i never finished.. I'm really sorry that i waited so long... so here's chapter 4 of "Come back Nina" and i have Chapter 5 already written that i will post either later today, or sometime tomorrow... depends how much time it takes to write a chapter or 2 for all my other stories, which i will try to update as soon as I can... Oh and I am writing the rest of this story by myself because the girl i was co-writing this with kinda lost intrest and like i hardly talk to her anymore, so yeah... well on with the story, i hope you like it, and if my writing skills are bad and need work, please tell me.. thanks and enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Nina's POV<p>

2 hours later

Kendall and I were still in my room talking about all the fun things we use to do with the guys back at the Palm Woods when there was a knock on my door.

I said "come in!" and then the door opened, reveling Fabian to be the one that knocked.

"hey Fabian, what's up?" I said to him as he looked at me to Kendall and back to me.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, Fabian, this is Kendall, Kendall, this is Fabian" the two boys said their hello's and then I said "so Fabian, what can I help you with?"

"Oh yeah, Nina may I have a word with you, alone?" he said looking right at me.

"Um sure, lets go outside, Kendall I'll be back, don't break anything" I then got up and followed Fabian out of the room, while Kendall started laughing and said something like 'I'll try'

As Fabian and I got outside he looked nervous and I don't know why… Well that is until he started talking.

"Ummm, well ummm, n-n-n-nina I really like you, and ummm I was kinda wondering, if you'd fancy ummm going out with me?"

"Fabian I-" just when I was gonna reply someone cut me off by saying…

"NINA! WAIT! Please" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to look who it was and my jaw dropped.

No. Way.

"what are you doing here Katie? And why are you yelling at me to wait?" She then ran up to me and hugged me.

"Neens Please listen Camille's calling now listen to what she has to say" I gave her a look that said 'seriously' and she said "Yes seriously now listen to Camille"

"_Nina, please Listen to me"_

"_Okay Camille, just tell me what I saw and if James was lying"_

"_Well he wasn't lying, I asked him to help me rehearse and in the script it said to kiss and I thought he was just going to give me a peck on the lips, but I forgot it wasn't Logan and I kissed him. Nina I am SO sorry"_

"_so you needed help getting ready for an audition and you asked James and the script said to kiss and you imagined it was Logan and Kissed him and when I said 'Guy's I'm bac-' he pushed you off and then came after me"_

"_Yep, that's what happened"_

"_Camille, I'm so sorry I didn't let you explain before I told Logan. And I forgive you for kissing him. James and I did agree we were broken up until I came back for good."_

"_It's okay, I told Logan what happened he was kinda mad at first and then he thought it was sweet. And Nina, he really likes you, do you know how many cute girls hit on him and he turned them down and said he was dating the best girl in the whole world"_

"_That's Logan for you, and James turned them all down? And said I was the best girl in the whole world? That's So sweet! "_

"_I know. You should really forgive him"_

"_I know, but it's just that I expected him to follow me and not take no for an answer, like when he asked me out and I said No and he followed me all the way from Rocque Records to the Palm woods just to get me to say Yes. Oh well Camille I have to go, I'll call you later, bye"_

"_Bye Nina"_

I then walked to Fabian and Mick's room and said "Kendall! Come here!"

"Yes Nina" he smiled and I pointed to Katie

"I think someone missed their big brother so much she hopped on a Plane just to see you" he smiled and Katie started laughing.

"Oh Nina, I actually came with Gustavo. He wanted to talk to you in person and he didn't think you would come back home"

I looked at Kendall and said "is it bad I really want to scare Gustavo?"

"Oh can I watch?" I smiled and Nodded. I ran outside and saw Gustavo.

"Ohmigosh Gustavo! I like missed you SO much!" I said while jumping up and down and waving my hands around in the air

"wow your worst then all the all the other dogs on a bad day right now"

"well Hello to you to, now what brings you to England five days early?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you the concert your opening for is right around the corner tonight"

"Seriously Gustavo? What time is it going to be at because I have to get ready and leave without everyone knowing. Oh and can the limo come get me? PLEASE!"

"it's at 8pm and fine. Kendall is getting a ride with you though"

"Okay, bye Gustavo. Have the limo here at 7 and Katie is helping me get ready!" I then pulled Katie and Kendall back into the house and then I saw Fabian still standing where I left him.

"Hey Fabian, can I think about my answer?" he smiled at me and nodded and I said "thanks Fabian" I then Turned to Kendall and said "Kendall, what time is it?"

He checked his phone and said "Um it's 5:15.. Oh no, do not flip out. You have enough time and then you can also do your make up in the 'Car' and then Katie will pick your outfit"

"Okay Kendall, but I want you ready early so that when I'm ready we can just leave, okay?"

"Yes Nina, now go get ready!"

45 minutes Later

"Okay Nina, your ready and we still have an hour to waste. Lets go see if Kendall is ready" Katie and I then went downstairs to find Kendall sitting in the common room.

"Neens you look Great. You also look ready to have fun at a BTR concert" said Kendall I blushed and then Fabian walked in and stared at me in awe.

"wow, Nina you look WOW!"

"Thanks Kendall, you know it and Thanks Fabian. So Kendall what do you want to do before the car gets here?"

"well we can do what we were talking about doing in the train" Kendall said hinting that we should prank Jerome and Alfie.

"are you sure that you can handle that, you wont be here much longer to suffer the revenge. Oh which reminds me Katie you were right Taylor Swifts Better then Revenge is such an amazing song"

"Oh I can handle it and I have a solution, come with us! Carlos, Logan, James and I miss you enough with you already being here but we miss you more knowing that your mad at one of us"

"Okay if you think so. And No I can't, and I miss you all too and I'm not mad at James anymore. We were broken up, he didn't know I was back. It's not his fault Camille forgot it was him and not Logan" Kendall's face lit up

"So you'll take him back! Well when he asks?" I shook my head "why not?"

"a long distance relationship is hard" I looked at my phone and saw it was 6:30 "Um Kendall we have 30 minutes to plan and to put it into action so we can leave the second after we see the results"

"Okay. So well I have no clue what to do to Jerome, I have a plan for Alfie though"

"Oh I have the perfect plan for Alfie and let's leave Jerome alone, there's nothing we can do to him because he knows ALL the pranks in the book"

"Okay so well with Alfie we can.." he whispered the plan in my ear and I agreed it was perfect.

"hey Fabian can you do me a favor?" Fabian came over from the dining area, where he was doing homework and nodded and I said "can you go get Alfie and tell him we're talking in a strange language"

"Okay? May I ask why?" I smiled and said "alien prank" he nodded and left to get Alfie

"hey Kendall, he's coming… beep, bop, blop"

"Blop, Beep, bop, beep"

"Teep, bleep, beep, blop"

"ALIEN! I told you guys The Americans were actually aliens!"

"Ha-ha, got ya!" yelled Kendall

"Kendall, your still the king of pranks" he smiled

"Nina, your still the Queen" I laughed and looked at the time, it was about 6:50 so I grabbed Kendall and Katie and dragged them into the kitchen where Trudy was cooking.

"Um, Trudy I forgot to tell you, we have a concert tonight and I'm opening for them, I'll be back after the concert!"

"Okay sweetie, have fun" I smiled and then pulled Kendall and told him to grab his bags and then said "Bye guys, see you tomorrow and Fabian tell Amber I wont be home until late, okay well Kendall, Katie the car's here"

"Bye Nina and why do you have a Limo?" stated Fabian

"Um, bye!" I pulled Katie and Kendal outside and shut the door. We ran into the Limo and headed to the concert "wow that was close. I almost thought I had to explain that I use to be famous"

8 P.M (Concert starting)

"good luck Nina" said Carlos "you'll do great Nina" said Logan "sing your heart out Neens" said Kendall and James said "have fun Nina"

"thanks guys" I ran onstage and said "Hey, How's everyone tonight!"

The crowd screamed and I said "So well I'm Nina, I'm actually part of Big Time Rush but tonight I'm just the opening act. So who's ready for me to sing?"

The crowd screamed again so I said "this song is to my ex-boyfriend, I'm not mad at him anymore but I kinda still want to sing it"

I started singing….

It's strange to think the songs we used to singThe smiles, the flowers, everything is goneYesterday I found out about youEven now just looking at you feels wrongYou say that you'd take it all back, given one chanceIt was a moment of weakness and you said yesYou should've said no, you should've gone homeYou should've thought twice 'fore you let it all goYou should've known that word'Bout what you did with her'd get back to meAnd I should've been there in the back of your mindI shouldn't be asking myself whyYou shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feetYou should've said no, baby and you might still have meYou can see that I've been cryingAnd baby you know all the right things to sayBut do you honestly expect me to believeWe could ever be the sameYou say that the past is the past, you need one chanceIt was a moment of weakness and you said yesYou should've said no, you should've gone homeYou should've thought twice 'fore you let it all goYou should've known that word'Bout what you did with her'd get back to meAnd I should've been there in the back of your mindI shouldn't be asking myself whyYou shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feetYou should've said no, baby and you might still have meI can't resist before you go tell me thisWas it worth it? Was she worth this?No, no, no, no, no, noYou should've said no, you should've gone homeYou should've thought twice 'fore you let it all goYou should've known that word'Bout what you did with her'd get back to meAnd I should've been there in the back of your mindI shouldn't be asking myself whyYou shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feetYou should've said no, baby and you might still have me

"Now everyone give it up for BIG TIME RUSH!" Everyone screamed while the boys ran onstage.


End file.
